Une seule fois dans une vie!
by AngelScythe
Summary: Natsuo fête ses seize ans et Yôji décide de fêter ça.


_Une seule fois dans une vie ! _

Auteur : Angelscythe  
Genre : Yaoi, OCC  
Couple : Yôji + Natsuo

Disclaimers : Tout les personnage appartient à Kouga Yun.

Résumé : Natsuo fête ses seize ans et Yôji décide de fêter ça!

Note : Bon j'avais juste cette idée en tête donc je l'ai écrite. Enfin j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même

* * *

Natsuo soupira assis sur le sol les jambes en tailleur. Un deuxième soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Yôji tira les rideaux de la fenêtre pour voir dehors quelque chose ou quelqu'un, la rue était vide, pas âme qui vivent.

- Il est où Sôbi? Interrogea Natsuo.

- Je ne sais pas…Peut-être avec Ritsuka! Supposa simplement Yôji en refermant les tentures.

Natsuo se laissa tomber en arrière, regardant le lustre déjà allumer. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa. Yôji eut un faible sourire et il se retira dans ce qui servait de cuisine sans même que Natsuo ne s'en aperçoivent. Justement le roux se laissa emporter par ses pensées.

Natsuo se releva après une bonne demi-heure et chercha du regard Yôji. Il inspira, puis se leva. Il comptait faire chaque pièce une à une quand il vu de la fumée, ou il ne savait pas quoi exactement. Il se dirigea vers la source de cette « fumée » : La cuisine. Il poussa la porte qui se referma cassis directement. Il entendit ensuite la voix de Yôji.

- Non! N'entre pas!

-Yô…Yôji…qu'es-ce qui te prend? Demanda Natsuo légèrement interloqué.

- Rien…attends c'est tout! Lui répondit le vert.

Quand le cliquetis de la porte, annonçant qu'on fermait la porte à clé, retentit, Natsuo s'assit devant la porte et resta là un bon moment. La fumée était en réalité une délicate odeur. Natsuo laissa échapper un énième soupir, quand enfin un nouveau cliquetis retentit. Le roux sauta sur ses pieds et s'éloigna un peu de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit justement. Yôji le regarda un moment. Et dit :

- Il n'est pas là?

- Non toujours pas! Répondit Natsuo en essayant de voir ce qui se passait dans la cuisine.

- Tu peux aller m'attendre dans le salon! Fit Yôji en refermant la porte.

Natsuo croisa les bras et soupira. Comme venait de el dire Yôji, il alla dans le salon. Il entendit son ventre gargouiller. C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur un Yôji les bras chargé. Il déposa quelque chose sur la table basse du salon. Natsuo se pencha pour regarder, dans le plat il y avait juste des nouilles avec des champignons dedans. Yôji se retira à nouveau pour aller chercher deux bols, il servit et les deux adolescents mangèrent.

Leur repas fini, Yôji se leva et alla voir si Sôbi se pointait, toujours pas, le vert regarda la pendule. Elle indiquait vingt-deux heures. Yôji s'éclipsa à nouveau. Coupant les lumières au passage. Natsuo regarda la porte de la cuisine encore entrouverte. Elle fut repoussée plus au moins violemment. Une petite lumière s'approchait pendant que la voix de Yôji entonnait la chanson de « joyeux anniversaire » avec des fausses notes. Natsuo ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Yôji posa un gâteau sur la table. Natsuo souffla les bougies, puis ils en mangèrent.

- J'avais oublié que aujourd'hui c'était et mon anniversaire ET le jour de notre rencontre. Murmura Natsuo

- Oui il y a six ans. Quand on avait dix ans! Répondit Yôji.

Il se pencha sur la table et posa un doigt sur les oreilles de Natsuo. Il se leva et contourna la table. Il s'agenouilla devant Natsuo.

- Et si on les laissait tomber? Interrogea Yôji.

Natsuo hocha timidement la tête et en quelque seconde Yôji l'avait déjà embrassé. Il lui enleva doucement ses bandages et passa ses mains sur sa peau. Elle n'avait plus aucune trace de gelure depuis déjà longtemps mais le roux avait décidé de garder els bandages pour le style comme il disait. Yôji passa sa main sur le visage de Natsuo et lui enleva délicatement son cache œil. On pouvait voir une petite balafre.

Le lendemain 

Quand Sôbi revint le matin il les trouva enlacé, sans leurs oreilles. Il eut un sourire amusé et les laissa dormir.

OWARI


End file.
